Demons from the darkness
by sonic06
Summary: So I decided to make a story on three of my favourite games, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Demons from the darkness: Chapter 1 – The beginning.**

**Title: Demons from the darkness.**

**Characters: Lightning Farron (Final fantasy XIII), Kaim argonar (Lost Odyssey) Shu (Blue dragon).**

**Fandom: Final Fantasy XIII, Lost odyssey and Blue dragon crossover.**

**Summary: Three worlds collide Gran pulse is on the verge of doom the academy have to bring together 3 of the strongest warriors, the darkness brews in the south can they stop this threat before it scales out of hand?**

'Director!' one of the academy workers called. 'The threat in the south is growing our soldiers can't hold it off for much longer'.

'We can't send in anymore, this is practically suicide for them' the director replied.

'What happens after that? This threat could wipe out the whole of gran pulse!' The worker replied

'We need to bring together three of the strongest warriors' the director explained. 'Here take these dossiers'.

He handed over the dossiers to the worker.

'Lightning Farron? I thought she turned to crystal?' the worker replied.

'She's been free for a while now' the director explained.

'Whoa wait Kaim argonar? He hasn't been seen for years!' the worker asked.

'We've tracked him down! It may have taken 2 years but we've found him' the director explained.

'Shu? Seriously? The dudes a kid' the worker replied.

'I was 14 when I set off on my journey with lightning' the director explained.

'Okay we'll start tracking them down' the worker replied.

She walked out of the room and placed the dossiers on the desk and left the building.

'We need to get these three together, they're our only hope' the director said to himself.

Three groups of soldiers took a dossier each and went out to find them, Group 1 had lightning farron's dossier, group 2 had Kaim argonar's dossier, and Group three had Shu's dossier.

The groups set off in search for the three, the Group 1 leader read out Lightning's dossier.

**Dossier: Lightning Farron**

**Age: 521**

**Gender: Female**

**Description: Pink medium length hair, she wields a gunblade known as the blazesaber, she's wearing silver plated armour with white feathers at the side and a black shield with a silver ring around it, maybe on a horse.**

'Doesn't sound too hard' a soldier said.

They flew over the steppe of Gran Pulse and saw a fight between a king behemoth and a human.

'Soldier' the leader called.

'Yes sir?' the soldier replied.

'What's happening down there?' the leader asked.

He looked through the scope and saw Lightning fighting the behemoth.

'Sir, can you pass me that dossier please?' the soldier asked the leader gave him the dossier.

'Pink medium length hair, she wields a gunblade ….' The soldier muttered.

'Sir, Lightning Farron is down there' the soldier told him.

'Pilot, take us down to the steppe' the leader demanded.

'Yes sir' he replied.

The pilot descended down onto the steppe, Lightning saw them after she killed the king behemoth. The leader and two other soldiers walked out of the airship and greeted Lightning.

'Miss Lightning Farron, you're wanted by the director of the academy' the leader explained to her.

'What is it now?' Lightning replied.

'We need your help against the threat brewing in the south' the leader replied.

'Fine I'll help you' Lightning replied.

They stepped onto the airship and flew back to Academia.

The Group 2 leader read out Kaim's dossier.

**Dossier: Kaim Argonar**

**Age: Immortal**

**Gender: male**

**Description: Brown medium length hair, wields a clockwork blade known as the Durandal, he wears steel plated armour, with a dark blue slops (trousers), maybe on a motorbike.**

'The guy's immortal? This should be interesting' said one of the soldiers.

they were flying around for an hour and came to a desert that stretched for 2,000 miles all around, all of a sudden a sand cloud going in a straight line passed them.

'What was that?' a soldier asked.

The ship accelerated to catch up with the mysterious sand cloud, it took a few minutes but they got a visual on it, it was Kaim going at 100 MPH, he caught the airship behind him, he turned his head around for a better look, the leader took the microphone and said: 'Kaim argonar! We are not here to harm you'

'Well what are you chasing me for?' Kaim asked.

'We need your help against a threat brewing in the south of Gran pulse, our database suggests you were sucked into this world by a paradox created by the beast emerging from the darkness in 495 af' the leader explained.

'So that's how I got here' Kaim muttered 'alright I'll go with you'.

He stopped his bike and the airship descended to the ground and Kaim drove his bike onto the airship and flew back to Academia.

Lastly The Group 3 leader read out Shu's dossier.

**Dossier: Shu**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: male**

**Description: Black hair but into a samurai pony tail, no known weapon wielded, but possess a powerful unknown power, he wears a black sleeveless yellow faded shorts with a belt wrapped around his waist, Don't bother looking at the ground check the skies.**

'A powerful unknown power, interesting' said one of the soldiers.

They checked the skies for hours on end with no luck.

'Jeez how long is it going to take to find him, maybe this mysterious power allows him to fly undetected' one of the soldiers suggested.

'Mysterious yes, powerful not so much' another soldier replied.

The tracking radar picked up an unknown vessel cruising towards them.

'Sir, there's an unknown vessel approaching us, should I set up a com link?' the pilot asked.

'Yes set up a com link this could be the dossier' the leader replied.

'Huh, set up com link with Academia airship 19?' Shu read off of the screen.

He accepted the request and the leader talked to Shu.

'Hello is this Shu?' the leader asked.

'Err yeah, how do you know my name?' Shu asked.

'We've been given a dossier with your name, we need your help to fight back a threat that's growing in the south of Gran pulse' the leader explained.

'Gran pulse? Is that where I am now?' Shu asked.

'Yes, you and your ship was dragged into a paradox in 498 af' the leader explained.

'Well if this gives me any chance on getting home, I have to take it' Shu replied.

He flew up to the back of the ship and boarded, he anchored the mechat to the ground, the air ship then flew back to Academia.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Demons from the darkness: Chapter 2 – The Three warriors meet.**

**Title: Demons from the darkness.**

**Characters: Lightning Farron (Final fantasy XIII), Kaim argonar (Lost Odyssey) Shu (Blue dragon).**

**Fandom: Final Fantasy XIII - 2, Lost odyssey and Blue dragon crossover.**

**Summary: Three worlds collide Gran pulse is on the verge of doom the academy have to bring together 3 of the strongest warriors, the darkness brews in the south can they stop this threat before it scales out of hand?**

Shu and Group 3 walked into the headquarters of the Academy, they saw Lightning and Kaim with their groups and Hope standing with them.

'Alright you're all here now, I'll tell you about what's been happening on Gran pulse lately, meet me in my office and I'll explain' Hope told the 3.

Hope walked off to an elevator and went to his office; the 3 Groups went off to the break room to get coffee, while Lightning, Kaim and Shu just passed glances at each other.

'So, should we go to that guy's office now; or just get to know each other first?' Shu asked.

Lightning walked off to the elevator, Kaim nodded at Shu and they followed Lightning to the elevator. The three stood in an awkward silence while they went up the elevator.

'I'm Shu' Shu told them.

'I am Kaim' Kaim told them.

'My name is Lightning' Lightning told them. 'Nice sword' Lightning told Kaim, looking like she wanted to challenge him.

'If you're looking for a fight, don't bother' Kaim replied.

'Hmm…' Lightning replied.

The elevator reached Hope's office; the three walked out of the elevator and in to Hope's office.

'Ah you're here, for Kaim and Shu, my name is Hope' Hope explained.

'Wait how do you know our names?' Shu asked.

'The Academy has been tracking your whereabouts after a strong paradox wave happened 505 years ago then another 502 years ago' Hope explained.

'If you're saying the paradoxes happened 505 years ago why haven't I aged?' Shu asked.

'when you were sucked into the paradox it gave you the ability not to age, so technically you could say you're either "Dead" or "immortal" in this timeline' Hope explained.

'I have a question; why is there no history of this city Academia? I have never heard of it' Kaim asked.

'Well, the paradox you two were sucked into didn't throw you back down your timeline, it tossed you into mine and Lightning's timeline' Hope explained.

'So me and Shu are in an alternate universe?' Kaim replied.

'That is correct, and our research has shown you can't return without defeating this demon or distortion in your, timelines Hope explained.

'Is he guarding the portals back to our, timelines?' Shu asked.

'Yes he has set up two guardian with one half of the keys to open the gates back to your, timelines' Hope explained.

'Why only one half of the keys?' Kaim asked.

'The master of this threat kept the other halves in case the guardians were defeated' Hope explained. 'Okay, now that I've explained to you about this Paradox effect, it's time I told you why I brought the three of you here' Hope told them, 'I've brought you three here because our men cannot hold back this threat any longer, if our men cannot hold it back Gran pulse will be consumed into darkness and there may be no hope left for this world' Hope explained.

'So you think killing it will stop the darkness?' Lightning asked.

'Yes an…..' Hope replied, a com link was sent through by one of the leading soldiers.

'DIRECTOR, WE CAN'T HOLD OFF THIS DARKNESS FOR MUCH LONGER, IT'S RIPPING THROUGH OUR DEFENCES AN… NO, NO, N…AGH' the soldier yelled.

The darkness had consumed all of Academia's army.

'Wh… what?' Hope said in shock.

'The lights in the office flickered on and off, a voice whispered to them.

'There is no hope left for you now, Gran pulse will crumble into nothingness, and so will your ark Hope Estheim. Lightning, Kaim, Shu; your combined powers will stand no chance against me, this is your doom; this is Garn pulse's doom' the dark being whispered.

'Quickly we have to get out of here before it's too late' Hope told them.

They entered the elevator and began descending when the power was cut off.

'Dammit the power's gone, we're stuck' Hope said.

Kaim took out his sword and cut through the floor, the four jumped down landing safely, Lightning cut through the sealed door and walked through; the darkness had already reached Academia one after another civilians would be consumed by the darkness.

'Quick run for the exit!' Hope told them.

'The four ran to the exit but Hope tripped and fell and the darkness grabbed his legs.

'Hope!' Lightning yelled.

'Help!' Hope screamed.

Shu began to glow with a blue aura and his shadow grew into a blue dragon, the blue dragon used a light magic move and the darkness detached from Hope, Hope crawled away Kaim helped him up and they got out of the building.

Shu saw the airship that contained his mechat, he ran over to it and took the mechat out.

'Dammit, we're trapped!' Kaim yelled.

'Guys over here!' Shu called, he had gotten the mechat out of the airship along with Kaim's bike; the three others got onto the mechat and flew off with the bike secured safely underneath the mechat.

Hope watched as Academia was ripped apart by the darkness, he only caught a glimpse of the dark beast before they went over the clouds; Hope was devastated seeing his city crumble so easily.

'Hope don't worry, we will re – take Academia' Lightning told him.

They flew for a while until they came to the Gran pulse steppe which was being guarded by the fal'cie: Titan.

'Let's land down there; the darkness can't get through the barrier Titan has created' Lightning told them.

Shu took the mechat down to the Gran pulse steppe and they set up a camp for the night.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demons from the darkness: Chapter 3 – Distortions, Distortions and guess what? More Distortions.**

**Title: Demons from the darkness.**

**Characters: Lightning Farron (Final fantasy XIII - 2), Kaim argonar (Lost Odyssey) Shu (Blue dragon).**

**Fandom: Final Fantasy XIII, Lost odyssey and Blue dragon crossover.**

**Summary: Three worlds collide Gran pulse is on the verge of doom the academy have to bring together 3 of the strongest warriors, the darkness brews in the south can they stop this threat before it scales out of hand?**

After landing the mechat on the steppe of Gran Pulse, they got out Hope then collapsed to the floor; he was devastated because of Academia had been demolished in seconds.

'Hey, Hope; don't worry we'll take back academia' Shu told him.

'Well, what's left of it' Hope replied.

'Wait' Kaim said 'If this beast can make time paradoxes, then can it go back in time and along other timelines?'

Lightning looked at Kaim.

'Kaim, you may be on to something there, but all the time gates were shut down 500 years ago, but you may be right' Lightning replied.

'So should we see if we can find a time gate?' Shu asked.

'It's shot in the dark, but it's worth a try' Lightning replied.

'They hopped in the mechat and flew up to where Titan was holding up the barrier.

'Titan' Lightning called out to him.

'What?' Titan replied.

'Do you know where a time gate is?' Lightning asked.

'There is one in the far south of the steppe' Titan explained

'Now leave me to hold up the barrier l'cie'

'That's saviour to you' Lightning Replied.

They flew off to the South of the steppe; they discovered an old abandoned cave that seemed to shift in shape every 5 minutes.

'What's going on with this place?' Shu asked.

'This cave is infected with a Time distortion, it'll shift its shape 100 years every 5 minutes once it's done it twenty times it goes back to the original form' Lightning explained.

'What if we were to fix the time distortion would it revert back to its original form and stay that way?' Kaim asked.

'Yes' Lightning replied.

There were 5 distortions around the area the 4 split up to go find them; Hope found a Clock time distortion, Lightning found a crystal collector distortion, Kaim found a Star alignment distortion, and Shu found the same as Lightning.

Hope's distortion

'Right, so there are 5 numbers on the floor if I step on this 1 it will shift one place then I have the choice of a 3 or a 2' Hope explained. He stepped on the 3 which shifted to a 1 and a 2, he stepped on the second 1 which then shifted to a 2 and a 4, he stepped on the 2 which pointed straight at the 4, he stepped on that resolving 1/3 of the distortion.

Hope's distortion part 2

This time there were 6 numbers on the floor.

'Okay I think I can work this out, with no problem' Hope said confidently.

He walked to the top number which was 1 that then shifted one space each way one number was a 4 so he chose to step on that one, the 4 had shifted to another 1 and a 2 he chose the 1 shifting it 1 space each way he chose the 2 which shifted to the last 1 then he stepped on that one pointing to the last number 2 resolving 2/3 of the distortion.

Hope's distortion part 3

He walked into the last part of the distortion, he got it easy they were all 1's so he just walked over all the 1's and that resolved 3/3 of the distortion, the distortion was gone.

Shu's Distortion

'Okay this seems confusing' Shu said there were small crystals flashing from one place to another he had to collect all of them to progress forward, he walked onto the platform and lucky enough a crystal flashed right next to him, he grab the remaining to and went forward resolving ½ of the distortion.

Shu's Distortion part 2

This time it was a lot more complicated he walked onto the platform he want across and grabbed one crystal but a part of the platform disappeared he jumped across put the part he was jumping onto disappeared he grabbed onto the next platform which began shaking he got back up an went onto the next foothold.

'Okay this is going to take too long' Shu said.

He summoned blue dragon who snatch all the crystals, Shu then proceed forward 2/2 of the distortion that was now gone.

Kaim's distortion

He walked onto the platform and the star alignment was in the shape of his sword, he joined red to red, then green to green, white to white, back to black, then lastly yellow to yellow he then proceed forward resolving 1/3 of the distortion

Kaim's distortion part 2

This time the star alignment was in the shape of Lightning's gunblade he joined orange to orange, red to red, green to green, yellow to yellow then black to black, he then went onto the final part of the distortion.

Kaim's distortion part 3

The last distortion was in the shape of a dragon wing, he joined red to red, yellow to yellow, orange to orange, black to black, green to green, then lastly blue to blue and that resolved 3/3 of the distortion, the distortion was gone.

Lightning's distortion

Lightning walked onto the platform she summoned her eidolon Odin who helped grab the crystals she then walked through it looks like she chose the best there was only one stage to the distortion, that was now gone.

They all met back at where they came from.

'Okay so that's 4/5 distortions, where's the last one?' Shu asked.

Suddenly a winged beast flashed into the room.

'I am the guardian of the last time gate on gran pulse, I am the protector of time, If you defeat me in battle I shall grant you full access to the timeline of all three worlds' the protector told them, his offer was pretty big, so the 4 accepted and battled him.

To be continued


End file.
